tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton7.jpg|Edward illustrated by William Middleton File:EdwardsDayOutRS3.PNG|Edward illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:EdwardsDayOutRS7.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS8.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne8.JPG|Edward as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS6.png|Edward "double-heading" with James File:TroubleintheShedRS3.PNG File:Gordon'sWhistleRS2.png|Henry and Edward File:SkarloeyRemembersRS1.jpg|Edward with Skarloey File:PaintPotsandQueensRS5.PNG|Edward clearing the line for the Royal Train File:SavedFromScrapRS5.PNG File:OldIronRS6.PNG|Edward rescues James File:OldIronRS8.PNG File:DomelessEnginesRS5.PNG|Edward with Duck as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:ACloseShaveRS1.PNG File:TheDeputationRS3.png|Edward explaining a deputation to Percy File:Edward'sExploitRS3.png|Edward as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Edward'sExploitRS4.png|Edward without his side rods File:ScrambledEggsRS3.png|Edward as illustrated by Clive Spong File:TrevorHelpsOutRS3.png File:EdwardandtheCabbagesRS1.png|BoCo and Edward File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS2.png File:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS4.png|Edward missing a wheel File:GoldenJubileeRS3.png File:AvalancheRS1.png|Victoria and Edward at the Works File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS1.png Miscellaneous File:TheReverend'sEdwardmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Edward File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's drawing of Edward and Gordon File:HenrytheGreenEngineGetsOut2.png|Edward in a Railway Series pop-up book File:JamestheRedEngineandtheTroublesomeTrucks5.png File:FamousEngines29.jpeg|Edward as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:EdwardSurprisePacket.png|Edward in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:EdwardRailwayMap.png|Edward in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:Edward1980annual.png|Edward in the 1980 Annual ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon2.png|Edward in the first series File:EdwardandGordon6.png|Edward's firebox File:EdwardandGordon54.png|Edward with James' sad face File:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry20.png File:WhistlesandSneezes7.png File:SavedfromScrap15.png|Edward in the second series File:SavedfromScrap12.png|Edward and Trevor File:SavedfromScrap22.png|Edward's whistle File:OldIron50.png|Inside Edward's cab File:OldIron54.png File:TheDeputation23.png File:Edward'sExploit26.png File:Edward'sExploit28.png File:Percy'sPromise21.png|Edward at Elsbridge in the third series File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty15.png|Edward with Garden Party posters File:Escape1.png File:Escape5.png File:FourLittleEngines19.png|Edward in the fourth series File:ThomasAndStepney37.png File:PaintPotsandQueens55.png|Edward and Percy meeting Elizabeth II File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees82.png|Edward in the fifth series File:HappyEverAfter22.png|Edward helps Percy for the wedding of Mrs. Kyndley's daughter File:RustyandtheBoulder16.png|Edward delivering Thumper to Boulder Quarry File:It'sOnlySnow23.png|Edward in the sixth series File:ScaredyEngines6.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine72.png File:Edward'sBrassBand18.png|Edward derailed in the seventh series File:Edward'sBrassBand48.png|Edward picks up the Sodor Brass Band from Bertie File:EdwardtheGreat53.png|Edward in the eighth series File:EdwardtheGreat33.png|Edward races against Spencer File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon6.png|Edward's dome File:Busy9.png|Edward's funnel File:Busy17.png|Edward's wheels File:Busy15.png|Edward in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!108.png|Edward in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward as a scarecrow File:ThomasandtheRainbow20.png|Edward in the ninth series File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic83.png File:SavingEdward32.png File:KeepingUpwithJames89.png File:Togetherness7.png|Edward in a ninth series Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair7.png|Edward in the tenth series File:EdwardStrikesOut70.png File:EdwardStrikesOut83.png File:HappyorSad3.png|Edward in a tenth series Learning Segment File:EdwardandtheMail65.png|Edward in the eleventh series File:EdwardandtheMail75.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage66.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)29.png|Edward with Gordon in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery508.png|Edward in The Great Discovery File:SteadyEddie3.png|Edward with a CGI face in the twelfth series File:JamesWorksItOut31.png|Edward with a snowplough CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails15.png|Edward in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails46.png|Edward with Spencer in Hero of the Rails File:DoubleTrouble21.png|Edward in the thirteenth series File:SlippySodor105.png File:ABloomingMess85.png|Edward with Thomas File:MistyIslandRescue364.png|Edward in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'TallFriend42.png|Edward in the fourteenth series File:CharlieandEddie14.png File:JumpingJobiWood!13.png File:DayoftheDiesels173.png|Edward with Emily in Day of the Diesels File:EdwardTheHero6.png|Edward in the fifteenth series File:SurpriseSurprise21.png File:FieryFlynn33.png File:BlueMountainMystery373.png|Edward in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam24.png|Edward in the sixteenth series File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor7.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Edward's cab File:Salty'sSurprise12.png File:Whiff'sWish43.png|Edward with Whiff File:KingoftheRailway362.png|Edward with Emily and Toby in King of the Railway File:NoSnowforThomas7.png|Edward in the seventeenth series File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine19.png File:TaleOfTheBrave554.png|Edward and Henry in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward5.png|Edward in the eighteenth series File:OldReliableEdward126.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches3.png|Edward at the Sodor Animal Park Spencer'sVIP12.png File:TheAdventureBegins243.png|Edward in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins353.png File:TheAdventureBegins417.png TheTruthAboutToby23.png|Edward in the nineteenth series File:ACrankyChristmas22.png File:SaltyAllAtSea36.png File:GoodbyeFatController14.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure332.png|Edward in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure406.png|Edward with Henry and James File:HenryintheDark93.png|Edward in the twentieth series File:MuckingAbout36.png File:AllinVain53.png File:AllinVain87.png|Edward with Sir Topham Hatt and The Mayor of Sodor File:TheGreatRace62.png|Edward in The Great Race File:P.A.Problems64.png|Edward in the twenty-first series File:AShedforEdward8.png|Edward with Philip File:AShedforEdward85.png|Edward "sleep-rolling" File:AShedforEdward93.png|Edward's wheels in CGI AShedforEdward116.png File:AShedforEdward119.png|Edward ready to leave Tidmouth Sheds File:JourneyBeyondSodor514.png|Edward with Gordon and James in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Edward in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!217.png|Edward with Percy in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ForeverandEver40.png|Edward in the twenty-second series File:ConfusionWithoutDelay28.png|Edward in Wellsworth Sheds with Philip File:RosieIsRed9.png File:HuntTheTruck21.png|Edward with Nia and Bill File:HuntTheTruck90.png File:TheOtherBigEngine24.png|Edward in Thomas' thought bubble in the twenty-third series File:SteamTeamtotheRescue214.jpg File:SteamTeamtotheRescue216.jpg Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo57.png|Edward in DVD Bingo File:Edward'sModelSpecification.PNG|Edward's model specifications File:RobertGauldGalliersAndEdward.jpg|Edward's third series model getting dusted by Robert Gauld-Galliers File:DowntheMine67.png|Behind the scenes photo of Edward's cab File:Edward_Face_Masks.jpg|Edward's sixth series face masks File:Edwardwithnameboard.png|Edward with nameboard File:RareEdwardNameplate.jpg File:Edwardwithnameboard(Welsh)1.jpg|Welsh version File:Edwardwithnameboard(Welsh)2.jpg File:EdwardMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Edward in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Opening File:Edward'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Edward's Trackside Tunes namecard from Rusty and the Boulder File:Edward'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS.png|Edward's Make Someone Happy namecard File:Edward'sNamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Edward's Spanish namecard from It's Only Snow File:Edward'sNamecardClassicSpanish2.png|Edward's Spanish namecard from Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party File:EdwardNitrogenStudios.png|Edward's model at Nitrogen Studios File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edward's model at Drayton Manor File:EdwardDraytonManor.png File:DraytonManor3.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor2.png File:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpeg File:DraytonManor2018Edward.jpg|Current state (2018) of Edward's model at Drayton Manor, Courtesy of Wylie (Forrest) Queenan. https://twitter.com/Wylie_Forrest_Q File:EdwardHaraRailwayModel.jpg|Edward's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Edward&PercyModelsHaraRailway.jpg File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay3.jpg File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward1.png|Edward's buffers File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward4.png|Edward's bogie wheels File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward5.png|Edward's driving wheels File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward6.png|Edward's whistle in CGI File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward9.png|Edward's number two File:Who'sThatEngine?Edward10.png File:MeettheSteamTeamRebecca23.png File:MeettheSteamTeamRebecca25.png Promotional Material Model Series File:EdwardandtheOldCoaches.PNG|A promo shot of Edward File:EdwardandtheOldCoaches2.png File:EdwardwithJames'face.jpg|A rare promotional picture of Edward with James' face File:ThomasandTrevor41.jpeg File:BreakVan58.png File:WrongRoad22.JPG File:EdwardSeason2Promo.jpeg File:EdwardFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:TrustThomas110.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty6.PNG File:FourLittleEngines68.png File:PaintPotsandQueens74.png File:EdwardtheVeryUsefulEnginePhoto13.jpg File:Edward.jpg|Edward with his driver File:Edward'sBrassBand59.png File:EdwardtheGreat34.jpg File:CallingAllEngines118.jpg File:ThomasandEdwardpromo.jpg|A promo of Edward and Thomas File:EdwardStrikesOut86.png File:EdwardandtheMail87.png File:TheWaterWheel1.png CGI Series File:EdwardSeason13promo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Edward File:EdwardCGIpromo.png File:EdwardCGIPromo2.png File:EdwardCGIpromo3.jpg File:EdwardCGIpromo4.png File:EdwardCGI.png File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Edward with Thomas File:EdwardandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:EdwardFrontCGIPromo.png File:EdwardCGITransparentPromo.png File:EdwardHeadOnCGIPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:EdwardKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:EdwardatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png|Promo at Tidmouth Sheds File:EdwardattheSteamworkspromo.png|Edward at the Sodor Steamworks File:EdwardatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Edward at Tidmouth Sheds File:EdwardatDaisyHalt.png|Edward at Daisy Halt Others File:Head-OnEdwardPromoArt.png|Head-on Promo Art File:EdwardJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnEdwardPromoArt.gif File:EdwardWebsitePromo.png|Head-On Promo File:EdwardCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:EdwardPromoArt2.png File:EdwardPromoArt.png File:Edward&Gordonpromoart.png|Edward and Gordon File:BoCo&Edwardpromoart.png|BoCo and Edward File:OriginalEdwardERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL original promo File:Edward2ndErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promotional art File:EdwardERTLPromo.png File:ERTLGoldRailEdwardback.png File:EdwardPromoArt.jpg File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward in an interactive learning segment File:EdwardattheSeasidePostcard.JPG File:Thomas'123Book2.png|Edward as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:HenryandtheTunnel2.jpg File:AnImportantVisitor6.png|Edward in a magazine story File:TheRunawaymagazinestory1.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine6.png|Edward in an annual story File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure11.jpg|Edward in The Great Festival Adventure File:EdwardinBuildingtheNewLine.png|Edward in Building the New Line File:ThomasSavestheDay(videogame)16.jpg|Edward in Thomas Saves the Day File:Thomas%27sBigRacePlayer2Icon.png File:KidsStationEdward.png|Edward in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:EdwardJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:GoGoThomasEdward.png|Edward in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu7.png|Edward in Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu19.PNG|Edward in Which Island Picture is Different? File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame17.png|Edward in Steamie or Diesel? File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia16.png|Edward in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|An Edward and James replica at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|An Edward replica at Drayton Manor File:EdwardinThomasLand(Japan).png|Edward in a shed at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanEdward&Kevin.jpeg File:Edward'sbasis.png|Edward's basis File:Edward'sBasis.jpg Merchandise File:ERTLStickerFaceEdward.jpg|Original ERTL File:ERTLModelsEarlyPrototypes.png|Prototype ERTL File:ErtlEdwardPrototype.JPG File:ERTLEdward.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLEdward&TheOldCoaches.jpg|ERTL with Old Coaches File:ERTLMiniatureEdwardKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailEdward.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLEdwardTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:BandaiTECSPrototypeEdward.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECEdward.jpg|Bandai TEC File:HornbyEdward.png|Hornby File:Hornby2016Edward.jpg|2016 Hornby File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Bachmann File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-AlongEdward.png|Take Along File:Take-AlongEdwardmetallic.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayEdward.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEdward2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEdward2015.jpg|Take-n-Play 2015 Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward.jpg|Take-n-Play 2010 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward2014.png|Take-n-Play 2014 Talking Edward File:LimitedEditionCollectionEdward.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:CollectibleRailwayEdward.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresEdward.jpg|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongEdward.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:1992 Prototype Edward.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1996Edward.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEdward1992prototype.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1999Edward.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:EdwardCard.jpg|Wooden Railway European Learning Curve Card File:Tired-OutEdward.jpg|Wooden Railway Tired-Out Edward File:WoodenRailwayEdward2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Prototype File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayEdward.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesEdward.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:RollAndWhistleEdward.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayGoldEdward.jpg|Wooden Railway Gold File:BrioEdward.jpg|Brio File:TOMYTrainsEdwardbox.jpg|TOMY Trains File:MRAREdward.png|Motor Road and Rail (Original) File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Second Version) File:2018TOMYEdward.png|2018 Plarail File:PlarailTalkingEdward.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Talking Edward File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterEdward.png|Prototype 2014 TrackMaster note: the unpainted wheel File:TrackMasterTalkingEdward.png|TrackMaster Talking Edward File:TrackmasterRevolutionGlowInTheDarkEdward.jpg|Revolution Glow in the Dark Edward File:MegaBloksEdward.png|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeEdward.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasEdward.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstTalkingEdward.jpg|Talking My First Thomas File:NakayoshiEdward.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DeAgostiniEdward.jpg|De Agostini File:ChoroQEdward.jpg|Choro-Q File:CapsulePlarailOriginalEdward.png|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Second Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailCGIEdward.png|Redesigned Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSuprisedEdward.jpg|Capsule Plarail surprised File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Capsule Plarail Clear Metallic surprised File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Capsule Plarail Party File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Capsule Plarail Silver Edward File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Capsule Plarail Shiny Edward File:PezThomasandEdward.jpg|PEZ with Thomas File:2012TomicaEdward.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaEdward.PNG|Original Tomica File:EdwardPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DepartingNowEdward.png|Departing Now File:DepartingNowEdwardPackage.jpg File:DiablockEdward.jpg|Diablock File:Micro-RubberEdward.jpg|Micro Rubber File:EdwardWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:PushAlongEdward.jpg|Push Along File:RailRumblerEdward.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:MinisClassicEdward.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisMetallicEdward.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisRoboEdward.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisChillin'Edward.jpg|Minis (Chillin') File:MinisSpookyEdward.png|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsEdwardasBlackAdam.png|Minis (DC Super Friends; Black Adam) File:MinisEdwardasArcticBatman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Arctic Batman) File:MinisSportsEdward.png|Minis (Sports) File:MinisSteelEdward.png|Minis (Steel) File:MinisNeonSplatterEdward.jpg|Minis (Neon Splatter) File:MinisNewYear'sEdward.jpg|Minis (New Years) File:MinisIce&SnowEdward.jpg|Minis (Ice and Snow) File:SweetEdward.png|a toy that came in a chocolate egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEdward.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:EdwardStoryLibrarybook2.png|Alternate Story Library Book File:Edward2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryEdwardJapaneseCover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:EdwardTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryEdwardcard.jpg|A trading card See also * Category:Images of Edward Category:Images of Edward Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries